Visual impairments such as color blindness affect many people. Color blindness is a color vision deficiency that prevents people from distinguishing certain types of colors. There are three main types of color blindness: red-green color blindness (i.e., person can't distinguish between the colors red and green), blue-yellow color blindness (i.e., person can't distinguish between the colors blue and yellow), and complete color blindness (i.e., person can't experience any type of color). Color blindness can be diagnosed by testing the particular type of color blindness. For example, a red-green color blindness test would consist of the colors red and green, a blue-yellow color blindness test would consist of the colors blue and yellow, and a complete color blindness test would consist of a variety of different colors. A person with normal color vision will be able to distinguish the particular colors in the tests, while a person with color blindness would not. Unfortunately, however, many of the currently-generated visual content (e.g., images and videos) do not take into consideration people with color blindness. As such, people with color blindness aren't able to appreciate such content as someone with normal color vision might. Further, once the visual content is generated, there is currently no means of modifying the content to account for such visual impairments.
Accordingly, there is a need for dynamically modifying visual content to account for visual impairments like color blindness.